Light and Dark
by NefasSegador
Summary: The merc with the mouth teams up with a mysterious silent assassin of unknown origin. What happens when two opposites, and a but load of other characters, work together to stop a catastrophe that will span the human, dark, light, and TWILIGHT realms? Only time (and this fic) will tell.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Deadpool

**Yup here's a comedy with Deapool and OC assassin... as PARTNERS! Also for some reason I have a shadow who seems to be a mirror image of me but funnier. **

**Mirror Image: You know it.**

**What the hell man don't sneak up on me like that!**

**M.I.: Your so fun too scare of course we are each other so it shouldn't be a problem. **

**Sigh. Wait if your are a mirror image of me then your my evil doppelganger right?**

**Familiar Voice: no that would be me**

**WHAT THE F*%K! WHO THE F&$K ARE YOU!**

**Other me?: I'm the evil you. **

**Sigh I have a complex.**

**Both of them: Yes you do.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE BAD SPELLING BLOOD, GORE, ALLOT OF CAPITALS, GRAMMER, AND FOURTH WALLS BREAKING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL MARVEL OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS EVEN REMOTELY FAMOUSE. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND MAYBE SEGADOR.**

**Evil Me: Who's Segador?**

**Shut up and read the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I"M DEADPOOL! (Prologue)

_Bang! _"NEXT!" yelled a voice. Another person walks into the door and starts to talk."Hello my..." _BANG! "_NEXT!_" _As soon as the next person opens the door the voice yells "Unless you have never killed a person get OUT!" Soon a whole bunch of people leave except for a 18 year old kid wearing a black trench coat with belt buckles for straps, bandages on his hands and face (but strangely his eyes where hidden), a sword on his back, grey/black split colored jeans, and had white hair. As he opens the door their is a click. _Bang!_ On instinct he opens the door and as soon as he does he rolls, jumps, and kicks the chair so it went flying. _Shing! _A katana appears out of nowhere and cuts the chair in half.

"Ooo. You got some moves. Sit on the chair and we'll talk." the voice says. The man wearing black just stares at owner of the voice is a person wearing a red spandex suit with black in on the sides of the suit. He wore the spandex all over his body so it covered everything. On his face was two whites holes where his can see from the suit. Upon closer examination he has two katanas strapped to his back and two machine pistols strapped to his legs.

The two men stare at each other for a while (two seconds) before the red guy suddenly realizes something. "Oh yeah you can't sit down because you kicked the chair at me and I cut it in half. Yeah well next time don't kick chairs at people. So I take your here for the job as a nanny right." he says happily his mask contorting into what looks like a smile. "Dude come on take a joke. It's okay to laugh jeez. Are you gonna say anything... Well I will. The names Deadpool and aren't you a little young to join a crazed mutant pyschopath that constantly breaks the fourth wall? Well if you aren't pleasure to meetcha." Deadpool says and shoves his hand forward in an odd handshake. The kid with snow for hair just accepts the friendly gesture and shakes it.

"So what can you do and what do you use as weapons?" Deadpool asked his 'eyes' alight with curiosity. The white haired man then shouldered unbuckled his coat to reveal alot of stunning things to Deadpool. (A/N: No he doesn't have boobs!) Underneath the coat were first well muscled cheas and abbs strange enough thought there was a skull brand were his heart should be. But what got Deadpool flabbergast was the huge assortment of kunai knives, shurikan, and smoke bombs attached to his belt, and above the belt he wore no shirt. He just had a ying yang symbol tattoo with stitches where his heart would be. Onurge sides of his belt there is a holster with .45 caliber pistol. "_Whew. _Anything else should I know about?" Deadpool asked sarcastically. Then guy unwrapped his hand bandages a little to let loose a good two feet of chain whip fall and collapse near hai feet.. "okay do you have any powers I need to know about?"

The kid then grabs his Nodachi. Unsheathes it... and plunges it straight into his heart causing a blood fountain. After a few becomes of a blood hose spraying Deadpool the hole is filled with flesh, muscle, and skin like new. Stirches and everythjg.

"Wow you got anything else?" The kid then takes off some bandages off his face, namely the one's covering his eyes, and shows to have a purple iris eye and another that was pure black. "Okay creepy eyes are not a power." He then stares really hard at Deadpool with his pure black eye.

"Woah okay you have X-ray vision I can see that." Deadpool yells teleporting behind the kid who promptly turns around and punches him square in the jaw... and knocks his head off.

"Okay you have strength." Deadpool says reattaching his head. "And regenative health as well as x ray and I don't even want to know what the purple eye does."

" Okay let me guess what you are a" Deadpool said after thinking for a Deadpool minute (4 seconds)"Are you a rogue super soldier, gamma crazed killing machine, government agent, multi-billion dollar play boy philanthropist, or are you just insane for joining me. Because you're insane if your going to help me fight overwhelming odds of death from the suicide missions were going on you better be packed to hell. Or crazier than me, it really doesn't matter to me. By the way in the event that we die in a horrible, painful death I would like to ask you one thing... What's your name?" Still not showing any emotion what so ever the white haired man took a deep breath and actually said his name.

"They call me Segador, it's Spanish for Reaper ." (A/N: Que the dramatic pause for affect.) "Holy crap you actually spoke words this time!" Deadpool said excitingly. He then put his arm around Segador's shoulder and exclaimed "Kid can tell this is going to be a beautiful partnership."

* * *

**End of the first chapter of the Adventures of Deadpool and Segador. **

**E.M:If you don't I'll come over ot your house and turn you into a mindless meat puppet!**

**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP DOING THAT!**

**Other ME: OC application forms are to be sent via PM.**

**4th voice: ****So please review ,respond, and relax. **

******WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!**

******-Till then Reaper God AAAAAAWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYY YYY!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Job

**Segador: Hey I'm glad some people are reading this story.**

**Mirror Image: Only about 5 people...**

**Seg: Hey shut it!**

**4th voice: Hello my name is Polite side or P.S. for short, I'm Segador's less wild, more polite side.**

**Seg: Hey I'm polite, and I'm not WILD!**

**P.S: Seg what are you doing with that knife. Seg? SEG?**

**Seg: I'll show you polite (Laugh manically)**

**P.S: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Evil Me: Disclaimer: DiosSegador9898 does not own Deadpool, Carjack, or New York City and maybe Arya. All he owns is the plot and Segador, and some Oc's**

**Seg: GET BACK HERE!**

**P.S: Eep!**

**Evil Me: Now back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Job

We find our two mercenaries in Deadpool's, now blood stained, New York studio/apartment, with a shit-storm about to occur...

"I'm BORED!" Deadpool whined for the up-teenth time to his young white haired partner. Segador just grunted ,not even looking up from his,at his OLDER partners childish behavior. "Come oooooooon, Segador how can you just sit their and not be bored." Again Segador just grunted. "Are you even going to talk again." Again (do i even have to explain) Segador grunted. Deadpool just complained some more until he had a sudden thought.

"Hey Segador, do you have a girlfriend." Deadpool asked a gleam in his white eyes._  
_

"No comment." Segador said instantly without a hint of emotion, which is kinda hard to show wearing bandages that cover your face.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Deadpool asked. _'Wow he finally talked I must be getting to him' _Deadpool thought with a smile.

Segador just calmly looked up from his book and pulled the flap of bandages that cover his purple eye, and looked Deadpool in the eye, signalling any SANE person to drop the subject. Then calmly said " No comment." before going back to reading.

Deadpool then began to laugh at his partners reaction. _'i'm really getting to him, this is amazing.' _"Hey Segador have you ever kissed your girlfriend? " Deadpool asked innocently.

At this Segador was thinking loudly. _'Maybe I should shoot him in the head, and end it.'_ Segador thought unconsciously placing his hand on the revolver he had holstered to his belt. Then he remembered Deadpool couldn't die normally, like him. _'Dammit why did you have to give a asshole for a partner!' _he thought seneding it to no one in particaular.

**_"Because i say so and it amuses_ me."**

"Hey Seg who are you talking to, your thought bubble can be seen by everybody!" Deadpool yelled watching the conversation Seg was having with a yellow text box. At this Segador looked up.

"No comment." Segador said before resuming with argument he had with me.

"Hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg hey Seg " Deadpool repeated before Segador finally noticed.

"WHAT!" Segador asked in anger holding his nodachi like he wanted to kill the yellow text box that was me.

"Have you ever had sex with your girlfriend?" Deadpool asked wondering what Segador's reaction would be. For a while Segador just stared, then he gave him a glare that could destroy Canada, why Canada you ask just cause. Then calmly waked over to Deadpool and looked him right in the eye.

"What, did you or did you not have..." Deadpool got to say before Segador unsheathed his nodachi and cut his head off.

"NO FUCKING COMMENT!" Deadpool yelled to his beheaded partner. Then there was a knock on the door to the entrance to their office.

"It's open!" Deadpool's decapitated head yelled as it rolled across the floor.

The door opened revealing a young woman in her early twenties or late teens. She had long raven black hair, slightly tanned skin, and a tear drop face with piercing emerald eyes. Her eyes where red from crying but had the look of anger behind them though. "Are you Deadpool?" she asked Segador, completely missing the huge bloody nodachi he had clutched in his. He grunted wondering why she thought he was Deadpool. "Is the grunt a yes." she asked.

"No the grunt was a no and I'm right here." Deadpool's head said somewhere on the floor.

"Where?"

"Look next to your feet." Deadpool said helpfully. She looked down and screamed when she saw Deadpool's head roll next to her feet. "Hey just because I'm next to your feet doesn't make it okay to scream."

The girl screamed again then fainted falling forward. Unforetunally for Deadpool, who still hasn't had his body reattached yet, was right in front of her and she fell on his head.

"Seg...fckin hlp." Deadpool said underneath the woman. Segador just sighed and lifted the woman off of Deadpool and set her in a chair. "Hey Seg can you help me reattach my head?" Deadpool asked. Segador just walked over to Deadpool's head and carried to his decapitated body. He lifted up on one of the desks and reattached it... backwards.

"Thanks Seg." Deadpool said thanking him until he realized he wasn't staring at Deadpool but at the top of a desk. "SEGADOR!" Deadpool yelled.

* * *

**_30 minutes later..._**

The girl woke up see a red and black head staring at her. "Hey how ya doin." Deadpool asked happily. She screamed. "Ow! God damn it. Why did you give her a bloddy murtle scream Dios?" Deadpool asked.

**_Because_****_ it suits her. Now continue with the plot or something bad will happen._**

_"_What's bad that could happen to me." Deadpool said smugly to me. That was until he was kicked in the nether regions by the screaming woman. "Damn you." Deadpool moaned in pain.

**Told ya so **

In the chair next to the woman, Segador looked like he was taking a nap, or meditating, but he was really listening to music on his iphone, with his purple eye showing, and was waiting for the commotion to end. After a few more seconds of screaming and Deadpool on the ground in pain, she stopped.

"Okay now that you have stopped screaming, let me introduce us. I'm Deadpool the unkillable, undeniably cocky, and ultimate mercenary." Deadpool said obviously sugar coating it. "And mister tall dark and brooding is my partner, Segador. He hates practically everything. Now before you scream again, can you at least tell us your name?"

"M-my name is Arya. Arya Drotting." Arya said timidly looking at Segador's purple unblinking eye.

"Well Arya, can I call you Arya, why have you come to our lovely blood stained office?" Deadpool asked.

"Well I..." Arya began until the words finally seeped in. _'Blood stained office?' _She thought then looked around and saw a good 3/4 of the walls were covered in a dark red paint.

"Is that blood?" she asked in horror.

"Yeah." Deadpool said happily. "But it's mostly mine, I think." he then began to rub his chin in thought.

"So why are you here?" Segador asked in his ever present calm voice.

"Holy shit, you got Seg to talk, he must really like you, or your reason for coming here." Deadpool suddenly exclaimed.

"Shut it Pool." Segador said with a small hint of anger.

"Aw. you gave me a nick name. You do care Seg." Deadpool said in a mock girl voice, before he was punched in the face by Segador.

"So why do you need our assistance?" Segador asked bluntly.

After she got over the shock hearing his voice she began to tell her story.

**_FLASHBACK 2 days ago..._**

_"Come on Arya hurry up." a male voice called to her._

_"Okay give me a minute Eragon." Arya said getting ready in her apartment. When she came out she saw her best friend, now boy friend Eragon waiting for her in front of her door. _

_"Come on Arya I got us the reservation at Mango See's (Apple bee's in this world) for 7:00, not 7:15." Leon said unhappily but had a smile on his face when he saw how beautiful his girlfriend looked. _

_"What are you staring at?"_

_"You look beautiful. Now come on let's go." _

**_2 hours later _**

_"Man that was good food." Leon said walking out of Mango See's. _

_"Thanks for taking me out Leon." Arya says smiling at Leon. Who then got flustered. However when they entered Leon's car yellow and black 1998 Camero something happened._

_"Open the door, sir." a voice said outside the car. Then tapped the window with a gun. The two calmly came out and..._

_"Wait wait wait." Deadpool said entering the flashback. "Are you saying that she is going to have some clishe moment where her boyfriend and her are taken out of the car, then in a fit of bravery the guy fights off the carjacker, but gets beaten up and is taken along with the car."_

_**Yeah pretty much.**_

_"Wow your real original." Deadpool said sarcastically._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And that's what happened." Arya said before breaking into tears and hugging the nearest person. Which happened to be Segador. Who didn't recoil in surpris, but tenderly tried to comfort her.

"Oh come on. Why does he get the girl." Deadpool complained. But his rant was stopped short when he was hit in the face by Segador's fist.

"Don't worry we will find your boyfriend." Segador said simply.

"You will. Thank you." she answers and hugs Segador again.

"Of course there is the matter of our fee." Deadpool says spring up from the ground.

'Please just find him. I'll pay you for all the expenses you will ever need. My family is very rich." Arya begs.

"Oh really. How rich?" Deadpool questions.

"Haven't you ever heard of Drotting industries?" she then asks.

"Drotting industries?" Deadpool asks. Then it seems a bolt of memory hit him. (It was actually a light-bulb) "You're the Arya Drotting. The daughter of the largest weapon manufacturer in the world!"

"Yeah." she says shyly. Segador gave him a questioned look with his eye.

Deadpool then did anime back drop. Then started yelling how the Drottning inc. is responsible for arming most of the world with weapons. "They're so rich, they could make me 10x and still have enough money for another 100!" Deadpool yells.

Segador just rolls his eye in a over exaggerated fashion and looks directly into Arya's eyes and understanding passes between them. "Thank you." she says then hugs him again.

**_Later in a big corporate building called Illuminated..._**

"Did he take the bait?" a very hoarse voice asks. (A/N:Picture one of those old hobo's talking, just with real bad lungs)

"Yes sir he did."

"Good. I want you to be ready when he comes and looks for you."

"Yes. I'll make sure of that." Leon says with an evil glee.

* * *

**Oh yeah twist in the story. Now whoever can guess who the evil voice is you get a shout out in the next chapter. He's a he is one of Deadpool's arch enemies.**

**M.I: I bet it's...**

**Continue that sentence andmy next stroy will be about me and how i carved my intials in your aorta.**

**M.I: Eep**

**E.M: Diabolical**

**Shut it **

**P.S: Highly unorthodox, nut worked non the less.**

**Didn't I kill you?**

**P.S: No. You tied me up. Stuffed me in a sack, then pushed me off the stairs.**

**Oh yeah.**

**M.I: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Slendy

Chapter 3: Hello Slendy

**Sup! Dios is back with another chapter and i have questions for you. Yes you the viewer. Do you not like my fanfic. if you don't tell what i'm doing wrong. If you do then can you send some feedback or something. The no rewiew are killing me.**

**Evil Me: Yeah he's getting really depressed and is getting me down even.**

**I do not get depressed clone!**

**Evil Me: It's B****öse Mich ****now.**

**What?**

******B****öse Mich**: Call me **B****öse Mich** now.

**Fine whatever.**

**Polite self: OO. Can you call me Poli.**

**Fine whatever. Now can I get back to the story.**

**M.I: Can I be**

**Punches M.I. in the face before he can speak**

**Poli: DiosSegador does not Slenderman, Deadpool, Zanegar, Death Note, and New York. if he did, Slender would be a god, Deadpool would be more badass, Death Note would be a mess, Zanegar wouldn't be as insane, and New York would become New Detroit.**

* * *

"Sooooooo... Seg, how are we going to find this Leon guy, in the freakin forest of all places?!" Deadpool asked for the undreth time since leaving the studio to hike in New York's lovely woods with Segador.

This time Deadpool's complaint was dignified with a responce of " A friend will help us." Then Segador didn't speak again.

"Come on author why couldn't you partner me with someone funnier. Like that one dude from Death Note L.: Deadpool complained.

**Because someone already has him in a fanfic, and I'm pretty sure I woulnd't write him well...**

"Wait who has him?"

**Some guy named Zanegar, or something. He's supposedly broken the fourth wall then you ever have.**

"WHAT!" Deadpool yelled. "Only I can break the fourth wall, and get away with it!"

"Pool! Shut up, and stop arguing with Dios." Segador ordered, scowling through his bandages. All of the sudden the scenery became darker and the woods became less Bambi-ish. Then a tall thin man in suit came out. That wasn't the strange part though. The strangest part was that he had no face, and tentacles withering from his back.

"AHHHH! TENTACLE MONSTER FROM JAPAN! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Deadpool wailed in fear, having watched some (ehm) Japanese leisure time. Then Deadpool was punched in the face by Segador so he would shut up. "Ow."

_Hello Segador, Deadpool the supposed breaker of the fourth wall._ the creature said, thought, sent? politely.

"Hello, Slenderman." Segador said back, still in his polite voice.

"Holy shit! You're friends with THE Slenderman!" Deadpool explained. With an anime sweat drop appearing behind his head. "Please don't kill me. Even though my healing factor won't let me die!" Then was whipped across the face by one of Slednerman's tentacles.

_Shut up . _Slenderman said through... whatever he uses to talk, 'cause he ain't got a mouth.

"Slendy, I need to find a particular person in New York City's dense population. And only you can find one person in this mess." Segador said, while his voice was polite Deadpool saw his hands clenched anger.

_You know my price Segador. _Slenderman said (Or should I use thought?). Segador just sighed and got out one of his kunai out of his belt, and held it in his hand near his left chest cavity.

"Hey, uh Seg. Watcha doin?" Deadpool asked uncertainly when he saw his partner hold a VERY SHARP kunai near his chest. Then Segador plunged his knunai into his chest and cut a circle deep enough for a bowl of cereal to fit snugly.

"Uh. Seg, I know you can't die. But dieing still hurts like hell." Deadpool said. Then one of Slenderman's tentacles snaked into Segador's now huge hole (no innuendo intended) and... ripped out a still beating heart. Segador then fell on his face his _BLACK BLOOD? _still pooling around his unconscious body.

"Ahh." Deadpool said reminiscing in his memories. "I remember when my heart was ripped out. I believe in was after a few issue's after my comic started. Hey Seg you alive yet?" After a while Segador just laid there then he got up and straightened his duster, and wiping off the blood.

"So you have your payment will you find him?" Segador asked.

_No. _Slenderman began before Deadpool started to rant.

"What the hell! You take my partner's heart. And still won't help us. What the Hell!" Then was knocked out by an upper cut by Segador.

_ASs I was about to say, before being interrupted by mister Deadpool. I won't help you. Unless you let me join your 'mercenary group' team you are making._ Slenderman thought.

"Deal."

_Good. _Then Slenderman's tentacles spread out into the four corners of the earth in search of Leon.

**5 seconds later...**

_Found him _Slenderman thought. Then Deadpool woke up and yelled. "'DAMMIT SLENDERMAN YOU KILLED THAT ONE GIRL IN THAT JUICE BAR THAT I WAS GOING TO DATE SOMEDAY... MAYBE, DASH DEADPOOL." Then Deadpool got up, and walked back all the way to the apartment.

"So we will see back in the apartment?" Segador said.

_Why would I do that? _Slenderman asked.

"Because it's going to be a pain to walk all the way here to get you." Segador answered.

_okay I guess i will see you there. _Then Slednerman slowly walked backwards, and the shadows from the trees hid him from view. Then he was gone.

* * *

**So yeah here is the new chapter. Also I'm still waiting if you guy's can guess the mysterious voice.**

******B****öse Mich: You're just desperate for reviews.**

******No I'm not**

******Deadpool: Yes you are. Also do you have any food?**

******How are you here? **

******DL: I finally broke through the fourth wall, and landed here.**

******KAy this is strange.**

******Poli: Oh look side stories!**

* * *

Deadpool Side Stories

"Hey Seg, how are we going to expain Slendy to Arya?" Deadpool asked.

Segador just stopped walking and thought for a second. Then said "we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Then a high pinched familiar scream pierced the New York noise.

"You better start crossing that bridge fast!" Deadpool sniggered.

* * *

**B.M: ****REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Critical Backstory

**I would like to thank the JustAnotherCreativeWriter for my first review. Usually most people would be happy for more than 1, but I'm happy that some people think this story is good.**

**Pool: It's still only 1 person.**

**Shut it Pool.**

**Poli: Did you know that you're starting to use references?**

**Yes now shut it! **

**M.I: You should censor the some swearing.**

**I will.**

**Mich: So what are you going to do about Slendy and Arya?**

**Read the story and find out. Now the disclaimer!**

**Deadpool: DiosSegador does not own Eminem's song "Real Slim Shady", Slenderman, and charectors like ME! Only the OC's.**

**Side Note: Dios means god in Spanish. just thought you should know.**

* * *

"AHHH!" Arya screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Okay Arya will you CALM THE F#$K DOWN!" Deadpool yelled again his umpteenth time. The two were back in the office (aka the front part of Deadpool's studio/ house.)

Meanwhile Segador and Slenderman where in the back round. And Segador was trying to find why Arya was screaming.

_All I did was form out of the shadows in the offices kitchen and she just happened to see me. _Slenderman thought. Thought one of his tentacles nervously scratched the back of his head, as if he had hair. Segador then moved his hand in a 'continue on' motion.

_However when she saw me all I had was suit and head formed, not tentacles. She of course still started screaming considering I a.) came out of the shadows b.) talked with my mind and c.) had no face. _Segador shrugged as if saying expecting it.

_Okay author are you going to have Segador talk anytime soon because this is really frustrating!_

**No. Only when he needs to speak and now he speaks in as little words as possible.**

While the yelling contest in the background of the integration was going down Arya stopped screaming and it escalated to insults and name calling.

"You red suited freak!"

"Yous screeching Bi#$h!"

_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! _Then Slenderman whipped his tentacles over their head and made them shut up.

_ Hallelujah!_

Then Arya nervously inched away at the tentacled myth.

_Don't worry I only kill those who deserve it._

"But it says you kill anyone who looks at you?" Arya studered fearful for her life.

_Nah. I used to back in 17th century Germany. _Slenderman thought._  
_

" So what changed?" Deadpool chimed intrigued.

_Why it was dear Segador over there. _Slenderman thought pointing at the now music listening assassin.

"WHAT HE'S THAT OLD!" Deadpool yelled out surprised at this particular piece of information. "HE DOESN'T LOOK A DAY OVER 20!"

Arya, herself looked flabbergast at this. "A-a-are you sure this is the same Segador? I mean are you sure it's not like his great grandfather or something?" she said uncertainly.

Slenderman seemed to contemplate this information for a moment. Then he rubbed his chin. _Nope this is the same Segador from all those years ago._

"How'd he change you?" Arya and Deadpool said in unison.

_Well it starts when I was hunting in Germany's Black Forest..._

"Ooh! Story time!" Deadpool squealed.

_**About 400 years**_** ago...**

_A young man was running through the forest. His eyes showing absolute dread at what was chasing him. A distance away Slenderman was (smiling?) at the juvenilles fear. 'It smells so good.' Slenderman thought with a laugh. (Picture a thousand nails scratching a thousand chalk boards.) He then made one of his tentacles snake through the forest's dense undergrowth and look for the boy. The boy however was hunched over and breathing hard, thinking he lost the malevolent figure that has been stalking him for days. Then the tentacle wrapped around the boy's ankle and pulled him into the shadows. The boy screams of terror could be heard through the entire forest and yet know one heard him. Not a bird stirred, just silence._

_"_Wait where does Seg come into this?" Deadpool said appearing out of the flashback and pausing it.

_Later. Now shut up and let me continue the flashback._

_When the tentacle finally reached Slenderman the boy's face was so pale from fear he thought he was already dead. He was about to speak when the boy cried and begged in rapid German. "Bitte, bitte schlanker Mann töte mich nicht!"_ (Subtitle: Please, please Slenderman don't kill ,me.)

"Thank god for subtitles!" Deadpool yelled.

SMACK! "OW!"

"Let Slenderman continue the flashback!" Arya yelled.

_At this Slenderman paused for a bit then laughed. The boy covered his ears at the sound and continued to cry. When Slenderman was about to impale the helpless boy on a tree branch a flash of gray passed over his eyes and cut off the tentacle that was holding the boy. The boy fell but was caught by the gray flash before he would be impaled on the branch below him, while Slenderman was reeling in pain. When the grey figure stopped moving he was surprised to see a youth, barely over the age 20 wearing a grey leather duster, white hair, bandages on his face and hands, and a strange looking sword strapped to his back. The figure gently deposited the boy to the ground behind him and said in fluent German, "Geh jetzt der schlanke Mann wird dich nicht verletzen!"_ (Translation: Go now, Slenderman will not hurt you.) _The boy nodded then ran in the direction away from Slenderman. "Get back here!" Slenderman mentally snarled, then shot a tentacle at the boy. There was black flash and again the tentacle was cut off. This time when Slenderman looked at the grey figure he had un sheathed the strange looking sword and was holding it, ready for a fight. The sword was shaped like a ninjato, except the blade was pure black like obsidian. However the handle of the sword was stark white and looked suspiciously like a bone. _

_"Who are you, and why have you saved my prey?" Slenderman snarled with question and fear. He had never seen something move so fast._

"Wait why is it in english now?" Deadpool asked.

_"Because I'm pretty sure the viewers of this fic would be sick looking in between the lines for an English to German translation."_

_The figure in gray just stood still waiting. At this Slenderman howled in rage. No one was suppose to stand up to him. Everyone was supposed to fear him. In his sudden outrage he shot all his tentacles towards his opponent and... they were all sliced off in a matter in milliseconds. Slenderman was aghast at his speed. Then suddenly he felt a feeling in his body that he has never felt before. Fear. Slenderman gripped his head in anguish. He isn't supposed to feel fear. He was feat. He was the tall man, the one who puts the fear in his victim's before he snuffs out their bright lights. After his little episode, he looked right into his opponent's eyes, or in this case eye. Even if you could call it an eye. It was more of pure dark orb in a sea of white. When he looked into that orb, he saw things not even a monster such as himself should see. He saw blood, darkness, and creatures that this current world has forgotten. He felt the fear return, and pulled out a desperate card. He pulled him and the gray figure into the 4th dimension._

"Wait you can make a fourth dimension!" Deadpool exclaimed.

_"Well yes. It's very handy for storage and disposing of certain... things._

"Deadpool shut, and Slendy please continue the story." Arya ordered.

_"Finally got over the fear of me Ms. Drottning," _Slenderman said, making Arya's face pale when she realized who she was talking to. _" Now where was I? Oh yes..._

_When they reached Slenderman's dimension, which consisted of a bunch of trees, a moon, and a lot of blood, Slenderman was amazed how his opponent wasn't the least bit phased, but rather relaxed a little. Then the grey cloaked figure smiled, or what looked like a smile under the bandages. But to Slenderman the smile never reached the eye, for the eye still showed death, pain, and much more. "You asked who my name was?" the grey figure asked. Slenderman was once again flabbergast at the face that he had spoken. "People over the years have given me many names, but the one I will choose will be the most fitting. They call me Segador the cursed and damned." At this name, Slenderman paled. He and all the lore and myths knew the name. He was known as another myth, but one that has been told through blood, death, and pain._

_'And why have you found me?" Slenderman asked, but already knew the answer. To cast his life into eternal slumber. But even if he did kill him, he wouldn't make it easy. This was his dimension, he was the master here. But it seemed that Segador knew what he was thinking._

_"Even thought this is YOUR dimension, I have enough power to destroy you anytime I wanted." Segador said simply and with no emotion. At this Slenderman realized it was true, but he had to ask._

_'Then why. Why have you been jesting me?" Slenderman wailed._

_Then Segador seemed to pause for a moment, as if thinking why he sparring him. Then he spoke. "You aren't like most monsters. You have intelligence. You could change from a cold blooded murder, to a hammer of vengeance."_

_'And how would I do that?' _

_"By only killing people who deserve to die. Those who have taken another life, or have deemed it fit to hurt, and make the weak feel feeble. You must also aid me if I need it. But you will be compensated when I ask for aid."_

_'And if I refuse.'_

_"You will die, right here right now." Segador stated his cold unwavering eyes never blinking in Slendreman's direction. Who thinking at what he should do. Then decided he should go with the deal._

_'Very well.' And suddenly a dark note book appeared in front of Slenderman with a pen and a signature line._

_"Sign your name, and forever be bound to the book of Bindings." Slenderman signed the note book. Then a fiery pain erupted from the hand he used to write his name in the note book. Then Segador start to chant in an eerie tone. "Bound in blood, soul shall pay. If you decide to break the bond, hell will say." Then when the chant ended and the pain subsided._

_"You are now bound, follow your obligations, unless you wish to face my full might. Then his eye blinked and they where back in the forest of black. Then Segador started to calmly walk into the shadows. A raven black horse neighed and appeared in front of him. He mounted and was gone in an instant. Never to be seen unless he needed a favor._

_"And that's why I only kill the guilty, and how I met Segador." Slenderman said. _The two were so engrossed by the story that they didn't notice the gray cloaked figure behind them. He then grunted, and the two jumped and screamed. When they realized who it was they stopped. Segador just cleared his throat and pointed twaords an a window. It was already night time.

"Oh it's pretty late I should be going." Arya said.

"No can do." Deadpool said. "I'm pretty sure a lone woman and a dark New York is an accident waiting to happen. You'll sleep here for the night."

"Oh. I don't want to be a bother..." Arya trailed off, until Deadpool remembered something.

"Oh yeah, you can stay in Segador's room. All he does for sleep in listen to music and close his eyes in a chair."

"Oh I guess." Arya said, then looked at the doors (4 of them, future charectors maybe?) leading to the rooms.

"Last door on the left." Then Arya went to sleep in Deadpool's apparent room. "Kay night guys." Deadpool said happily walking towards his room. Then he started to think. '_Who or what is Segador?'_

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger thought.**

**Mich: I think the Slenderman and Segador back story was great.**

**Thanks! At leas some one appreciates it.**

**_Looks at the unconscious, gagged, and bagged form of Dios's mirror image._**

**Polli: You great.**

**Deadpool: I barely had any lines, and when I did I sounded like a child.**

**You do sound like a child, so shush side jobs.**

* * *

**_Side Jobes_**

**__**_'Hey Segador what music do you listen to?' _Slenderman asked Segador. Segador then showed him the song name and album cover.

_' Real Slim Shady by Eminem!'_ then decied to hear what this sounded like, and put Segador's earphones into his (ears?).

_'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady_

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?'

_'Ooh, this upstart is going to die.' _Slenderman yelled, then slipped into an Eminem concert.

**_Few hours later..._**

**__**Slenderman showed up in an Eminem graphic sweat shirt and hat, humking along to Eminem's '_Till __I collapse._ Segador just rolled his eyes.

_"What he makes great music."_

* * *

**Sorry I just had to. : ) YOLO!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Assualt

**Hello everyone I'm back!**

**Deadpool: Good thing you are. If you didn't I'd be stuck in suspended animation forever!**

**Segador: *Appears out of nowhere and punches Deadpool in the face.* TURPIS! Stop breaking the forth wall!**

**Where did all my alternate personalities go?**

**"Them": We became your next OC's for this story...**

**...WHAT!**

***A silver and black hawk flies in and caws.* DiosSegador9898 doesn't own Deadpool. He only owns Segador, the following three Oc's, the plot, and THE CEO!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Arya woke up the next morning in an unknown room that was barely decorated. _Where am I?_ She thought. Then remembered what transpired last night. So seeing the chance to investigate the eccentric mercenary she decided to poke around his room. And she found... absolutely nothing about him. The room only had a bed, a wardrobe full of ammo and throwing knives, and a bookshelf full of books in a different langue.

"Well that didn't help." Arya huffed.

_Looking for something Miss. Drottining?_ A familiar telepathic voice said in her mind. She turned around and saw the towering form of Slenderman behind her.

"Oh it's nothing." Arya muttered, but then gotten an idea. "Slenderman you've been around for a long time, right?" She asked.

_You would be correct Miss Drottining._ Slenderman thought.

"Do you know any rumors of Segador?" She asked.

_Yes._ He stated.

"Can you tell me?" She asked.

_Yes, but only one. Segador is someone who should never be trifled with._ Slenderman thought. At this Arya had a puzzled look.

"What do you mean not to be trifled with. When I met him he seemed nice. A little grouchy but nice." Arya said.

Slenderman just shook his head. _Believe me when I tell you "you shouldn't trifle with him" I mean it as an enemy. I have heard stories about him from some contacts on how once long ago killed an entire civilization just for revenge. _

Arya shuddered. Segador, a guy around 23 years old, killed an entire civilization god knows how long ago. "B-but that can't be right! If he could do that then why does he need you and Deadpool's help?" She asked.

Slenderman shrugged his shoulders. _I have no clue. All I know is that the civilization he killed long ago was the most poweverfulles one the world will ever see. And all he did to kill them was take off his bandages._

_Take off his bandages._ Arya thought. _If what's under his bandages is what makes him so deadly why doesn't he-_ Arya's trail of thought went, but was cut off when their was knock on the door frame. The two jumped as they saw Segador's know more deadly looking form.

"It's time." He said solemnly before going over to his wardrobe to pull out several clips of ammo as well as a few more throwing knives. Soon after Deadpool came into the room, in his red and black spandex glory.

"All right! It's killing time!" Deadpool said with enthusiasm. However he was smacked on the head by Segador.

"Fatuus{1}." Segador said slapping Deadpool on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Deadpool yelped grabbing the back of his head.

"For being a fatuus." Segador grunted. "Slenderman will you do the honors of teleporting us to place where Ergon is."

_Got it._ Slenderman said snapping his fingers and the four of them were enveloped into a dark orb. After someone screamed a very undignified scream, the group arrived in front of the "Illumination" building.

_Who screamed?_ Slenderman asked boredly.

"The fatuus." Segador relied indicating Deadpool.

"Wha! No I didn't!" He yelled incredulously. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. Then their eyes landed on the name of the building.

"The Illumination building?" Deadool questioned. "I know they create weapons and robots, but kidnapping? This is new." At the word robots, Segador growled very ferally, but low sounding, growl and his usual calm purple eyes radiated pure hatred. Slenderman being the closest heard it, but decided not to press it. Instead he provided them with valuable information.

_This entire building is guarded by robots._ He said simply. Deadpool just sighed.

"Killing robots are never fun." He moaned, but was silenced when Segador slapped him on the back of the head sharply.

"Arya. We will meet later when Eragon is saved." Segador said. Then motioned for Slenderman to teleport her out.

"But-" She started but was cut off when she was teleported back to the office.

_Gentle man, I think it's time we go to work._ Slenderman said.

1313131313131313131313131313 1313131313131313113131313131 3131313313131331313131313313 1313133131313313131313313131 331313131331313

Two guards were stationed outside the main entrance of the building. From a distance away they looked human. However if you where to go up close to one of them you would see it's red eyes, and the faint glowing of electrodes under their skin. The robots, however alert they may be, failed to notice two long dark tentacle sneak behind them and dragging them into a dark alley. Nor could their metal plates guard against swords wielded by Segador and Deadpool.

"Their go the front guards." Deadpool whispered. The three ran through the now unguarded door and was met by three surprised androids. Deadpool immediately pulled out two silenced pistols and shot all of them in the head with dead eye accuracy. The three then ran into a service elevator.

"Which floor?" Segador asked Slenderman.

_The top floor._ Slenderman replied. Segador pressed the 66th floor. Immeadiately the door closed, but the real horror soon began. As soon as the elevator door closed the elevator began to play really bad really loud elevator music. Deadpool and Slenderman tried desperately to block the music from entering their ears. Thankfully Segador was consciose enough to pull his revolver out of his holster and shot the speaker that was playing the music three times and slashed it once with his nodachi.

"Thank you Raggy." Deadpool said alleviated of the bad music.

_Raggy? _Slenderman questioned.

"Yeah it's my new nick name for Segador. The bandages on his face look like rags, so I'll call him raggy." Deadpool explained. By now a vein had appeared over Segador's head.

"Fatuus." He muttered, before the elevator doors opened revealing what looked like a mini army of robots all holding futuristic like weapons. And in the middle of all the robots was a man of rather large stature. Him being well over eight feet, and having bulging amounts of flesh. Whether it's from being overly muscled... or maybe being overly fat. However the strangest thing that stood out to everyone was the fact that the overly muscular (or fat) man had two giant rams horns sticking out of his head.

"Hello intruders. I am the CEO of Illumination co. time to-" the CEO started, but was cut off when Segador took out his revolver again and unloaded the remaining bullets into the CEO's chest.

"Die Disimon spawn." Segador spat at the falling corpse of the CEO. But then something unexpected happened. Slow clapping. And the sound of a sinister voice.

"I'm sad to see that you're still as impatient and reckless as ever." the voice said, descending from some hidden stairs that no one had seen. " Segador Crepusculum. Banished heir to the twilight throne, and beholder of the entity of fear. Owner of the cursed bone blade, and The executioner of the great civilization of the Disimon."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Who's the speaker?! What are the Disimon?! Segador's royalty?! And WHAT IS THE TWILIGHT THRONE! Find out next time, on LIGHT AND DARK!  
**

**Deadpool: BASTARD! YOU AND YOUR DAMN CLIFFHANGERS!  
**

**Segaodr: *Restraining Deadpool.*  
**

**Keep on going Segador.  
**

**Deadpool: AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE NAME OF THE FANFIC!  
**

**I will and I did. So take it fatuus!  
**

**Deadpool: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!  
**

**Segador: {1} It means idiot in latin, fatuus.  
**

**THE CEO: Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: SURPRISE!

**The next installment to the newly christened Light and Dark! **

**Deadpool: Holy crap, you're updating fast!**

**I FEEL THE MOOD! AND APPLE CIDER HELPS ME WRITE!**

**Segador: *Appears and practically drowns me in apple cider.***

**The CEO: DiosSegador9898 doesn't own Deadpool. He owns everything else in this fic however.  
**

* * *

The voice's owner walked out of the stair to reveal the CEO's look a like. Except this time he had a more slimmer build, but the build resembled that of an Olympic gymnast.

"What's with fatso's counter part? And what's a Disimon?" Deadpool asked, clearly confused on what was going on. Segardor just sneered at the CEO's more slimmer counterpart and reloaded his revolver. Seeing that Segador wasn't going to answer Deadpool's question, the CEO decided to pick up slack.

"For your information you damn _fatuus_, I'm the real CEO of Illumination co." The CEO started. "As for what's a Disimon is. The Disimon were a powerful civilization. Our technology and weapons were all based on war and conquest. So it stood to reason that the Disimon wanted to expand and conquer all under their rule. The world lead under one banner. Their would be no war, just piece."

"You're leader was nothing more than a tyrant and knew nothing of piece!" Segador yelled at the CEO. But the CEO paid no mind to it and continued his rant.

"We ruled before time had been recorded. Our glorious empire stretched from the now a days non-existent realm of light to the realm of darkness. But we were defeated by the realm of twilight." At the word "twilight" Segador's eyes hardened. "The realm of twilight were known for their great warriors, the royal families themselves were known to participate in battles. However the royal family had immense power that was connected, but they could not stop the momentum of the Disimpn empire. We were soon beginning to win. That was until the first prince of twilight kingdom decided to unleash his full power. You see the in the Twilight royal family, when you are born you are given ownership of an entity. The late king had anger, his wife had peace, while the banished son had fear." The CEO smiled as he saw Segador's reaction. "Then-" However he was stopped when two chain whips came barreling right at him. The CEO did a back flip to avoid the whips and yelled out "Attack protocol Alpha!"

**This passage is best read with a fast paced action song playing in the back round.**

"All right! It's killin time!" Deadpool yelled drawing his pistols and unloading on all the bullets in as many robots as possible. Then when he ran out of bullets he switched to his katanas and proceeded to hack and slash any robots in the vicinity of his deadly blades. For the few that were smart enough to shoot him, they were surely mistaken because Deadpool's swords were able to cut the bullets that would get to close to his face. The cut bullets would fly past Deadpool and plant themselves into the robots behind him.

_Be gone._ Slenderman said before he started teleporting behind robots and stabbing them from behind with his tentacles. The one's that tried to shoot Slenderman would suddenly find themselves with a tentacle sticking out of their chest.

"Keep the Disimon lackys busy, I'm taking out the CEO." Segador ordered slicing through any robots that would get in his way with his large nodachi. Eventually he was able to get to the area where the CEO was waiting a large chain sickle in hand.

"You didn't let me finish my story first first prince of the twilight kingdom." The CEO chided.

"Story time is over. Time to go to eternal rest Disimon spawn." Segador said before his nodachi had the CEO chain wrapped around it and the blade snapped in half.

"Your not the only one who's has extensive training." The CEO sneered. Segador just sighed before unfurling the chain whips on his arms. The two immediately began a fight of chains. Segador two chains whips would be used in unison trying to tangle or wrap around the CEO's body, while the CEO either tried to stay as far as possible and use his whip or try to get in as close as possible and use his sickle. Eventually the CEO was able to get a good slash on Segador's face, cutting the bandages a bit. Segador immediately jumped back to avoid the sickle.

"_Bastardo {1} _!" Segador sneered blood streaming from a cut on his hidden face. While his healing factor should've kicked in, the blood continued to seep out from the cut. "What material is that blade made of?"

The CEO laughed. "A new alloy the Illumination co. created from a combination of Disimon magic and human science. This combination makes whatever powers you have deactivate on the places it's cut." Before Segador could inquire more the CEO ran at him and tried to cut him again with his sickle.

_Damno {2}._ Segador thought._ This Disimon is good._ He used his right arm to block a strike from a strike from the sickle, but the blade's point pierced right through the chains and went through his arm making it go numb and unusable. The chain fell apart and dropped onto the floor, then turned to darkness and dissipated into the air. Segador back flipped out of theway, but his form seemed to flicker. He used his left hand to rip a piece of bandage on his face and used it to bind the hole on his arm and stop the bleeding. The CEO stopped his torrent of attacks and remembered something.

"Why are you here fear holder?" The CEO asked.

"We were sent to find a kidnapped person." Segador grunted. At this the CEO began to laugh hysterically.

"This is great. The heir to the twilight kingdom. Sent to save a worthless human my little experiments." the CEO laughed. Then began to slash the wounded "Why don't you use your bone blade, huh? Use the cursed blade that spilt Disimon blood so long ago, to spill some more now."

"I. Can't. Control. It. This. Time. Chains. Starting. Break." Segador spat his body flickering. Then something happened. The sickle hit the other chain whip making it fall to the floor and dissipate. "YOU FOOL!" Segador yelled before a bright light exploded from his body.

**End action music. Begin flashback 3000 years ago...**

_"For breaking a sacred tentant of the twilight code, you are here by stripped of your inheritance and banished to the human realm!" An angry royal voice bellowed out. Then chain whips were wrapped around Segador's arms and he felt like his entire body was fusing with something. He let out a yell of anguish and fell to his knees. Then the angry voice began to speak again. _

_"You shall be force to wear the chains of binding. The chains will bind your emotional part of your soul, and leave you cold and emotionless. __As a royal twilightian should be. __Your bone blade and fear powers will also be sealed and unusable. If the chains shall break your mind will break with it, or you shall split into two. Emotion and unemotional. However seeing that this is of Disimon creation, only a Disimon weapon of high grade shall break it. And seeing that you've killed it's lords and destroyed their weapons you have no hope of ever being free. Now send this filth away from the royal courts. Segador Timor {3} Crepusculum {4} is hereby banished and is too never return to the realm of twilight under my rule!" Two guards wearing black and white painted armor escorted a now cold and unemotional Segador. Then they threw him into a dark portal and Segador fell into the human world.  
_

**End**** flashback..**

The light died down and it revealed... Segador. Except this time he was crisp, clean, and not full of blood and holes. The CEO's eyes were wide when he saw this.

"How did you-" He started, but was cut off when Segador's fist hit him in the face and caused him to crash into a cement wall.

"Well you see it's called your a _fatuus!"_ Segador yelled, except this time it sounded... comical. At the sudden change of personality the CEO was taken back a bit. _How is he alright? _The CEO thought. Then his eye caught what looked to be a person with blood streaming out of him... that looked exactly like Segdor. _Bastardo! How did I not regonize those chains. _The CEO though before getting up and dusting himself off.

"So you're the real Segador. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The CEO said politely. But Segador just rolled his eyes at him.

"You really are a bastardo of a Disimon aren't you." Segador laughed. Then moved his head so it rested on his left shoulder and something started to rise oout of the gap between his neck and right shoulder. It was a bone fashioned into what looked like a sword handle. The CEO's took a step back as Segador used his right bandaged hand to grab the bone handle... and yank it out of his neck. Segador held the blade in his right hand. The CEO let out a gasp of fright as he saw what the blade fully looked like. It was the pure black blade the Disimon feared. Then Segador began to cuddle the sword like a puppy.

"Man, I don't get enough face time to use this. Now that a Disimon, of all things, freed me I'm know free. And the first thing I'm going to do, is kill you." Segador said happily.

The CEO just lifted his sickle and swung his chain in circle in response. "It's gonna take a lot more than a fancy sword to take me out." Then gave a sharp gasp as he suddenly found himself missing his left arm. He looked to see it on the ground. Then looked back to see Segador holding his blade out to the side of him.

"Funny. That's what a lot Disimon said before I killed them." Segador replied non-chalently. At the mention of his people the CEO had a fit of rage and ran at Segador his sickle swinging left and right trying to cut him. Segador just simply dodged each strike. Eventually he got bored just dodging so he cut off the CEO's other arm. Now armless the CEO just stared at a spotless Segador in shock.

"How did you-" He started but was cut off when he was pinned to the floor by hands of pure darkness.

"With binding comes restraint. With restraint comes a loss of skill. I'm not restrained anymore." Segador said seriously.

"You think me dieing will stop anything. You may have defeated the Disimon empire many years ago, but we're growing strong now. Killing me can't stop the inevitable."

"Blah, blah, blah! Just shut up!" Segador had to compose himself for a bit"For causing pain to my other half I'll give the full extent of my fear powers." Then Segador took off the bandages over his face, and the CEO let out an unearthly scream. The scream was so loud it short circuited all the robots.

"Ah. I wasn't done yet." Deadpool complained sheathing his grease covered katanas. Then began to walk over to where Segador was. By now Segador had put his bandages on his face back on. Also by now, the CEO was doing nothing more but shivering and mumbling incoherent words.

"Raggy what did you do with him?" Deadpool asked.

"It's Segador not Raggy Pool. As for what I did to him, I merely made him go insane of fear." Segador said with a smirk on his hidden face.

"What the heck!? Did you just show emotion Segador?!" Deadpool asked in alarm.

"Well your talking to the real me. Which is well this. If you would like to talk to the massive kill joy go talk to him." Segador said to the wounded other "Segador".

At this Deadpool did a double take, but choose not to question it. "I've seen enough strange stuff. This isn't the strangest." Deadpool muttered. "So did you find the girl's boy friend?" Deadpool asked.

Segador paused for a minute. Before stomping his foot. "_Damno_! I forgot!"

_Not worries. I found him in a corner. _Slenderman said carrying an unconscious person in one of his tentacles. Then he saw the other "Segador" on the ground as well as the original Segador holding his bone sword with him. _I'm shall not even ask._ Slenderman said picking up the wounded Segador in one of his other tentacle.

"Beam us outa here Scotty!" Deadpool said mimicking the quotes original sayer. With a snap of his gloved hand the three plus two people were back in the office the office. Scaring a waiting Arya. As soon as she saw the unconscious Eragon she ran over to him and grabbed him.

_Don't worry he's alright. Just a bit malnourished and dehydrated. _Slenderman said.

"Arya..." Eragon moaned. Arya nearly cried when she heard Eragon speak.

"How can I every repay you?" She asked. Deadpool was about to say what he needed, but was cut off by Segador.

"You don't owe us anything. Just take care of him. Slenderman take teleport them to the best hospital."

_Right._ With another snap of his fingers the couple disappeared into the nearest hospital.

"What the heck Raggy, we haven't been paid." Deadpool complained.

"First of all stopping calling me Raggy, and another is if this works then we won't need to be paid for a while." Segador said. Then went over and took the other "Segador" out Slenderman's tentacles. Then he waved his hand over the Segador's body and the cuts he gotten from the fight with the CEO healed instantly. The other "Segador" woke up.

"What-" he started then saw that the original Segador was over him, his face contorted into some sort of a smile. "Oh _cacas_ {3} we screwed up didn't we." "Segador" said face palming.

"Yes we did. But let's see how much we screwed up." Segador said. With his hand over his face the other "Segador" began to speak again.

"Okay before this get's too ridiculous, just call me Diablo." the newly christened Diablo said.

"Okay then sure Di." Deadpool said smiling, but was punched in the face by Diablo.

"Call me Di one more time and I'll use a knife to cut you." Diablo threatened.

"Spoil sport." Deadpool grumbled. Diablo choose to ignore the hurt mercanary.

"So now what do we do?" Diablo asked his brother? Segador.

Segador shrugged. "Check to see if father's sitll king?" Segador suggested. Diablo just nodded in agreement.

_Wait. Check who's father is in what?_ Slenderman asked. After a long explantation that would've made this chapter a heck of a lot longer Deadpool and Slenderman were finally up to speed. Both decided to simultaneously to fall into chairs exhausted with new inforamtion.

"And now what are you planning to do?" Deadpool asked.

The two brother looked at him and said in perfect unison. "Go home and see if were welcomed back. Or die horribly."

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finally done. I thinks it's the longest I've ever written  
**

**Diablo: Great. Now I'm a part of this fic. Is it me or did you switch me and Segador's personalities.  
**

**Don't complain. And yes I did. Besides white haired people tend to have better personalities.  
**

**Deadpool: Where did you come up with that logic?  
**

**Anime. And I dyed some of my hoar white and I have a great personality!  
**

**Segador: True with that.  
**

**The newly insane CEO: R-r-revi-vi-viwe...  
**

**{1} Bastardo = bastard in latin  
**

**{2} Damno = Damn in latin  
**

**{3}Timor = Fear in latin  
**

**{4}Crepusculum = twilight in latin**


	7. Chapter 7: Twilight Realm Randomness!

**I'm on fire!**

**Segador: Why aren't you updating your borderland fic?**

**I haven't played Borderlands in so long, I can't seem to get my mojo for it.**

**Deadpool: Who still says mojo?**

I do now shut up!

**Diablo: Tche. Dislcaimer: DiosSegador9898 doesn't own Deadpool. He only owns his OC's, the twilight realm, and the Disimon.**

* * *

"There it's finished." Segador said putting away the red soaked paint brush. He looked at his handy work. It resembled a satanic pentagram except it had a huge X going through it.

"Okay now that we're done, I just have one question?" Deadpool asked his stomach cut open and blood pouring out of it.

"Go ahead." Diablo said.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE MY BLOOD!" He yelled.

"Because only the blood that is not of twilight descent is used to create a portal." Diablo said. Then they both said in unison "AND BECAUSE YOU KEEP CALLING US NICKNAMES _FATUUS!_"

"Okay jeez." Deadpool said wincing of their combined volume. His stomach began to reseal itslef.

"So does our landowner care about large dark holes in a wall that lead into different realms?" Segador asked.

"I think she would." Deadpool said blinking. "Why?"

"Because once we make this, it's going to stay like this forever and it won't close. Ever." Diablo said.

"I don't think she'll care." Deadpool said. The three were about to jump through it, but noticed a certain faceless gentleman wasn't with him.

"Hey Slendy you comin?" Segador asked the faceless man.

_No I think I'll stay and hold down the fort._ Slenderman said. _You go on ahead._

"Okay then. We'll see you in a bit then." Segador said. Then he turned to Diablo and they both began to chant in Latin.

"_Portal ad crepusculum patefacio. Sino duorum principum et excors domum _{1}_." _The two chanted. Then the pentagram sucked in itself and became a dark door way. Segador opened the door and three walked in.

_Well that was different. _Slenderman said.

The three fell into a dark portal similar to the one Slenderman makes. They finally fell through it, and it spit them out... right in the middle of the royal courtroom. Immediately they were surrounded by twilight castle guards. The lords and ladies of the Twilight realm all gave a gasp at the sudden appearance of three strangers.

"Uh, we come in peace?" Deadpool said sheepishly. The guards leveled their spears at their faces. Apparently they didn't know that the "two" heirs to the throne were here.

"_Pone tua tela descendit custodiam suus 'me._{2}" Segador said in the native tongue (Latin.) At the use of the native tongue everyone gasped. Since Latin was a dead language in the human realm they were all wondering what human would know latin. However one person was able to put two and two together. SHE immediately jumped out her seat and yelled out "SEG!"

Segador turned to the origin of the voice calling to his name and said "Long time no see N-" was all he got before he was punched in the face and crashed into a stone pillar. Everyone sweat dropped.

"3000 years and not a single letter or message! How could you forget about me Seg?" the girl asked tears in her eyes. Segador got out of the pillar he was punched into and was immediately given a hug from the crying girl. The girl was around the same age as Segador had long shoulder length auburn hair and a black and white flower in her hair. She had fair skin and a splash of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were bright piecing green. She was give or take a few centimeters shorter than Segador, was wearing what looked like a witches outfit complete with a wand sticking out of her pocket{3}.

"Well I was banished Natalie..." Segador trailed off, but then Natalie gave him a harsh glare. He instantly shutted up. Deadpool mouthed "whipped". The two however didn't hear him. Instead they were caught up in their own world.

"I missed you Bandaged Boy." Natalie said softly her hands unwounding the bandages that covered his mouth.

"And I missed you Magic girl." Segador said cupping her cheek with a bandaged hand.

Slowly the two leaned into each other and kissed. Everyone (except Diablo who just rolled his eyes) "awed" at the cute moment between the couple. When the two finally split apart for air, they both (Segador did it inwardly) blushed bright red. Then Armeghedon happened.

"NATALIE!" A very loud, very angry mechanic yelled. Soon after the voice yelled Natalie's name, the court room immediately started to rumble. One lord mumbled "Oh boy, here come the DS-9898." A terminator styled robot soon appeared. In it's hand it was carrying what looked like a machine gun that was revving to life{4}. "Feast your eyes on the protector that will protect Natalie from the evil clutches of men!" the voice yelled. And soon he appeared. He looked several years older than Natalie and had Natalie's auburn hair, except he spiked his up and had dark blue eyes. He was wearing glasses as well as a long white soot stained and patched up scientist coat{5}. In his hands he had a remote control and that was controlling DS-9898.

"Get your hands off my sister." the guy ordered.

"Wizard stop." Natalie said, but Wizard ignored her. And began pressed a button on his control. When he pressed the button, DS-9898 seemed to go onto autopilot and began to aim his gun at Segador. Segador pushed Natalie out of harms way and pulled a knife from his many pants pockets. By now the robot's gun began to fire... lightning bolts? Either way, Segador didn't seem to deterred. Instead he smile a bit and began to use the knife to deflect bolts of electricity away from him. A few of them came close to hitting some lords, but didn't. A few had sweat drops. After a while of lightning shooting, Natalie decided enough was enough so she pulled out her wand, waved it a few times, and turned the DS-9898 into a chicken.

"My robot!" Wizard cried and began ran to the chicken. Sadly the chicken thought it was time to go, so it ran out of a open window and was never seen again. After seeing his creation fly out of the room, Wizard walked right up to Segador and yelled at him. "How dare you touch my sister. Just becuase her lover isn't here doesn't mean she's avaible. Jeez, if we weren't in public right now I would taze you. On second thought I decided that I will taze you." Then Wizard pulled out what looked like a tazer out of his pocket and began to inch closer ot Segador. His assault was stopped when Natalie smacked him on the back.

"Did you forget clean your glasses today brother?" Natalie demanded looking very pissed at Wizard. Wizard was about to speak until he pulled out a cloth out of his pocket and cleaned his glasses, then he put them back on and began to examine Segador.

"What? All I see is Segador." Wizard said. Everyone rolled his eyes at him. One second, two second, three second. "Wait? Segador?!" Wizard exclaimed then looked at him again. "IT IS SEGADOR!" Wizard exclaimed then gave Segador a man hug. Then scotted back and gave him a punch similar to his sisters. Thankfully he crashed into a different stone pillar.

"Jeez! What is it? Punch the banished outcast day or something?" Segador wondered out loud. Diablo just walked over and helped him up. Then it seemed everyone noticed the Segador look alike in the room. Wizard and Natalie were about to say something except Diablo decided to stop them.

"The binding chains broke on us, now we're split in two. I'm his serious half, this is the unrestrained half. Call me Diablo. I'll do something the whole look alike thing later." Diablo said. The duo just shoved their questions away. Then it seemed Natalie had an idea, because she took out her wand and waved it a few times a muttered an incantation.

"A_dversus_. {6}" Natalie said, and everything on Diablo's body turned into the opposite color. His dark skin paled, his white hair turned black, and his gray duster turned white.

"Well that fixes things." Segador stated. "Randomness aside, we need to speak to the current king."

"Well, my banished lords, your father is still king." A random guard said.

"If that's true than how are we allowed back in the Twilight realm then?" Diablo questioned.

"Well you see your father is suffering- "The guard started before a older woman's voice cut him off.

"What in the name of the moon is going on in here?! Don't you know the king needs his-" a queen looking person that had white hair and a dark complexion {7} yelled but stopped when her eyes landed on Segador.

"Hello mother." Segador said smiling underneath his bandages. The Queen ran up to her son (who is in fact taller than her) and gave him a hug. Then she pulled back and Segador put his hands up.

"Don't punch me." Segador said.

"Why would I punch you?"the queen asked. Then her eyes drifted over to the Magnus siblings who were trying to act as innocent as possible. She glared at them before he turned back to her son.

"Oh Segador, thank goodness your home." the Queen said crying a bit.

"What happened to father?" Diablo asked. The Queen looked at him questionly and then noticed how similar he was to Segador and noticed how Segador didn't have the binding chains on.

"Well you see y-your f-fahter h-has-" Queen started but Natalie decided to stop beating around the bush.

"Your father's been poisoned by a Disimon assassin and he doesn't have long to live." Natalie declared. The elephant in the room just exploded.

* * *

**Diablo and Segador: WHY DID YOU KILL OUR FATHER!  
**

**Because it wouldn't be as interesting if he was alive.**

**Deadpool: I barely had any lines in here. *Cries then takes a shot of tequila.*  
**

**Natalie: WOOHOO! Segador's back home! *Glomps him and kisses his exposed mouth.***

**Wizard: MY SISTER! *Pulls out a tazer and a stun baton* I don't care if you are Segador you're still going to be shocked.  
**

***Fires a blow dart at Wizard knocking him out.* Get out of here you Komui impersonator!  
**

**The Queen: I royal decree that you should review this fic.**

* * *

**{1}****_Portal ad crepusculum patefacio. Sino duorum principum et excors domum_**** = Portal to twilight open. Allow two princes and a idiot home in Latin  
**

**{2} _Pone tua tela descendit custodiam suus 'me_ = Put your weapons down guard it's me in Latin  
**

**{3} Natalie Ignis Magus. Childhood friend and apparent love interest of Segador. She trains to be a wizard worthy of protecting the royal twilight family.  
**

**{4} DS-9898. A robot created by Wizard to protect his younger sister Natalie.  
**

**{5} Wizard Fulgar Magus. A scientist and inventor by trade. He has a huge sister complex and a knack for anything electronic. Creates robots that fire lightning of all things to fire. Yes I did revolve him around Komui from D. Gray Man.  
**

**{6} _Adversus =_ opposite in Latin  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The King is Dead

**I'm back! Again!**

**Diablo: When I am going to get my weapons.**

**When I finally think of what you should use.**

**Segador: Ha! I get my bone katana! And a girlfriend!**

**Natalie: Did you just use me as a bragging chip? *Hands balled up into fists.***

**Segador: Uh no?**

**Deadpool: Whipped! *He and DS-9898 high five.***

**Wizard: Any way I'll do the disclaimer. DiosSeador9898 doesn't own Deadpool. He owns the twilight realm (his version of it) Segador, Diablo, the Queen, DS-9898, and Wizard. He doesn't own Natalie 'cause she's her own person.**

* * *

"Our father, is dieing?" Segador sounded out the words still not believing it. Natalie went over to hold his hand, but he pulled away and ran to the window... and jumped out of it.

"Raggy!" Deadpool yelled out and was about to run after him, but was stopped by Diablo's hand on his shoulder.

"Let him let it all out." Diablo said. "Even though we share memories and are practically are the same person, we don't share personalities. He's full of emotion, while I'm colder than ice."

"But still-" Deadpool said, but this time was stopped by Natalie.

"Segador was always emotional for a guy. That's once of the reasons why I love him, however it's going to be the death of him eventually." Natalie said smiling sadly. Everyone just nodded their head in agreement.

"Even though I'm not Segador, I'm still that serious half that he keeps inside. I'll go see father." Diablo said. "Where is he located mother?" He inquired to the queen.

"He's in his chambers where he usually is." The queen said. Diablo nodded then began walking solemnly to the King's chambers. He walked along the castle familiar hallways to the King's chambers. He eventually got there, but surprisingly saw Segador there leaning on the door frame.

"You didn't think I'd let my twin talk to our father on his death bed." Segador remarked. At this Diablo smiled a bit under his black bandages. The two took a deep breath, then opened the door to their dieing father. The scene that met the two gave them appalled reactions. There was their father, Timeruis Ira Crepúsculo the holder of the entity of anger, on a bed. Long black hair and long black scraggly beard. But the hair and beard had long white streaks going down this raven black hair. His once tan strong and grizzled face, was now old and pale. His dark amethyst eyes had dulled so they looked like pale purple circles. {1} The father that banished them 3000 years ago had disappeared and was not replaced by this poor decrepit old man.

"Father." They both breathed at the same time. Their sick father noticed them and turned his attention to them. His mind was so ailed that instead of the two sons before him, his eyes merged them back into one person.

"S-Segador." He said, and his sick face contorted into a smile. The two than there one both shed a tear.

"Yes father?" They asked at the same time.

"M-My time has come. I-I know that you feel angred that I banished you from your home 3000 thousand years ago." The King breathed.

The two shook their heads. "No father I wasn't mad. We deserved it. We broke one of the tenants." They said, but their father held up his hand.

"S-Stop. Yes you did break one of the tenants, but that doesn't leave it justifiable to banish you, my own son, to the human realm." The King said.

"If you didn't send me to the Human realm then I wouldn't have become the person that I am today." They said.

"R-rember my s-son." The king started but was racked by harsh coughing. The two immediately knelt beside him to hear his soft words. They both gripped the kings hand.

"N-no matter w-what h-has tr-transpired b-between us these past 3000 years. I am proud to call you my son, and I'm sure Rosanne would've been happy that you where her brother." The King softly said, then his hand went limp. The two held onto his hand for a bit longer before they let go. Segador closed the King's eyes, while Diablo went and brought out the King's favorite anger mask and placed it upon his face. Then the two walked to the door and back to the court room.

When they got their they saw everyone waiting for their arrival. Then as one they said "The Twilight King of Anger is dead." Then Segador went to his old chamber, while Diablo decided to climb to the top of the castle. Natalie followed Segador, while Deadpool followed Diablo. The assorted lords and ladies all wept openly while Wizard decided to go back to his workshop to make another DS-9898.

Diablo had finally climbed to the top of the castle and was crouching on one it's ledges assassin creed style. Suddenly Deadpool teleported next to him holding a bottle of tequila and two shots. Now drinking over the edge of a castle might have not been the smartest thing, but heck Diablo was in mourning. The two eventually finished the entire bottle and where laughing incoherently till the morning of the next day. When Diablo finally woke up he saw he and Deadpool where still atop the castle. He gave a sigh and put an unconscious Deadpool on his back and carried him back to the royal court. He just dropped Deadpool in a corner. A servant came by and told Diablo that the funeral will be held today.

Although the The Twilight realm was primarily a middle age realm, they did have modern culture however. (T.V.'s, cars, suits, etc.) So seeing as this was a funeral Diablo decided that he needed a suit to wear. He walked a familiar hallway to his chambers to get a suit.

He got to the door and opened it, not expecting to see what he would see. It was Segador, and Natalie. Making out on the bed. Segador was shirtless with his mouth exposed and Natalie wasn't wearing any pants. Segador was unbuttoing Natalie's shirt while kissing her, until Diablo cleared his throat and the the couple split apart.

"Not the time, and funeral's in a few hours." Diablo said grabbing a black suit with a black tie then continued with "Next time lock the door." And left. He went to a bath room and quickly changed out of his duster and jeans into the suit. He came out and saw Deadpool still in his red and black outfit. "You need a suit Pool." Diablo commented. Deadpool was about to protest except he realized that trying to argue with Diablo was probably at bad idea. So he just relented. A few minutes later he was wearing a black red lined suit and matching red tie. He wore his classic red and black uniform underneath.

The two walked to the castle courtyard and saw that Segador, Natalie, and Wizard were also their. Segador was wearing a black suit and white tie, Natalie was wearing a black knee length dress, and Wizard was wearing a suit and electric blue tie. The group sat down and listened to the funeral director give his speech. However seeing as this is a Deadpool fic, something bad happened. An explosion echoed through the castle and a guard came flying through the doorway. A minute after the guard came flying through a robot, that wasn't DS-9898, came marching out. On it was the symbol the Disimon. A ram's head. At the sight of one of the creations that the Disimon created, both Segador and Diablo were angry beyond the normal limit. Not only did they kill their father, but now they were going to interrupt his funeral. They had gone to far this time. Before a single lord or lady screamed, Segador had pulled his bone blade out of his neck and had slashed the robot's head off. Another popped out from behind the one Segador beheaded, but was stopped by a torrent of bullets tearing it's head off.

"Well this is a nice way to let out steam." Deadpool laughed taking off his suit and pulling his katana's out of their scabbards. Diablo found some chains and wrapped them onto his wrist and was using them like the chain whips from before. Natalie pulled out her wand, and Wizard had his tazer and stun baton (**Yeah a lot of good that'll do against robots**.). Segador cracked his knuckles and his exposed mouth was grinning.

"The king is dead. Time to avenge him." Segador said before running up to a robot and cutting it's head off.

* * *

**Deadpool: Oh yeah more action!  
**

**Of course, I'm writing this aren't I  
**

**Natalie/Segador: *Jaw drop at the make out scene* You-  
**

**Wizard: MY SISTER!  
**

**Oh-  
**

**Wizard: You're going to pay for writing that *Pulls out a tazer and tazes .*  
**

**AHHH! *Falls to the ground unconscious!*  
**

**Wizard: Review or I will taze you. DiosSegador9898 would also like to say that he will be putting this in the Deadpool fanfic category because he accidentally put it in the crossover section.  
**

**{1} Timeruis Ira Crepúsculo = The Great Twilight King of Anger. The father of Segador, Diablo, Rosanne, and Dues. Husband to Queen Mira ****Crepúsculo.**


End file.
